


I Could Definitely Get Used To This

by starliight



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starliight/pseuds/starliight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You broke into my apartment drunk thinking it was your friend’s house and I should call the cops but my cat kinda likes you so we’re good' AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Could Definitely Get Used To This

It was around 10pm on a Friday night, and Calum had finally arrived home after an exhausting day at uni followed by a shift at the restaurant that he worked at a few nights a week. 

He had managed to save up enough money to move out of the dorms and into his own place about 20 minutes away from campus a few weeks ago, and he couldn’t have been happier. He had driven past the group of five very similar looking units one morning, and his eyes were immediately drawn to the ‘for rent’ sign in front of the fourth one in the row. He had been hoping to move out of his shared dorm for a while now, so he didn’t waste any time in ringing the agent to set up an interview. By the end of the week, he had the keys to his new home and he couldn’t wait to get settled in. It was a quiet street, unlike what he was used to, but he welcomed the change. He had only seen his neighbours in passing, not having had the chance to properly introduce himself yet, but they seemed friendly. The best part of all of this, however, was that he was allowed pets here. He had driven straight to the pet store as soon as he had found this out and bought a 6 month old grey and white kitten and named him Dexter, and together they settled in to their new home nicely.

“Hey Dex.” Calum spoke softly to the kitten as he made his way into the kitchen to get them both something to eat. He ate in the lounge, watching a re-run of a tv show he only half paid attention to, making a mental note to check it out sometime because it seemed kind of cool. At around 11pm, he picked up his sleeping kitten and got ready for bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

Calum was woken from his sleep by a loud crash in the lounge room, followed by a string of curse words and what sounded like the back door sliding shut. He immediately sat up and grabbed his phone to check the time, _3:07am_ , and he hesitantly got out of bed and grabbed the first semi-intimidating thing he could find, which happened to be his old skateboard. He spared a glance to his bed to check on Dexter, but the kitten must have gotten up as some point since he was nowhere in sight, before slowly making his way out of his room as quietly as possible. Calum had always been one to jump straight to the worst possible conclusions, so in the short walk from his bedroom to the lounge room he had already come up with at least 10 different scenarios of what could potentially be happening right now, none of which were even remotely close to the sight he was met with when he finally turned the corner. 

Calum stood, seemingly frozen, in the entryway to the lounge with his skateboard held by his side and a shocked expression on his face. On the other side of the room was quite possibly the most gorgeous boy he had ever seen, big blue eyes and blonde hair and _holy shit is that a lip ring_ , sitting cross legged on the floor playing with his kitten. A couple of minutes passed before Calum finally snapped out of his daze and awkwardly cleared his throat in an attempt to draw attention to himself as the boy still hadn’t noticed him standing there.

“Oh, hi!” The boy smiled widely but made no effort to move or explain what he was doing on Calum’s floor, his words slurring slightly. 

“Uh, hello…” Calum said carefully, not really sure how to act in a situation like this.

“I’m Luke!” The boy, _Luke_ , smiled again, and Calum almost forgot that he was supposed to be mad at this stranger for breaking into his house.

“Care to explain what you’re doing in my lounge room at 3am, Luke?” Calum asked, taking a small step into the room.

“I had a few drinks…okay maybe more than a few and my friend left without me and I didn’t have enough money for a cab so I called Michael and he said it was okay for me to crash here tonight as long as I’m quiet because his boyfriend is staying over and has work early in the morning, it’s nice to finally meet you by the way, but he must have forgotten to leave a key out for me so I went around the back, luckily the door was unlocked. He didn’t tell me he got a kitten!” Luke explained, returning his attention to the kitten and cooing at it.

“What the fu…Who’s Michael? What the hell do you mean by _finally meet me_?” Calum was beyond confused right now by the intoxicated yet adorable boy who still hadn’t gotten off the ground. 

“Wait, you’re not Ashton?” Luke asked with a puzzled expression crossing his features.

“Um, no, my name is Calum...” Calum watched as Luke’s eyes widened in realisation and he quickly stood up after gently placing Dexter on the ground.

“Oh god, I am so sorry, I must have misheard the address over the phone, I knew I should have just asked him to text it, I honestly thought that this was my friends house, please don’t call the police I swear I didn-“

“Luke, calm down, it’s fine.” Calum cut him off with a somewhat amused expression on his face as he carefully placed the skateboard on the ground. He honestly hadn’t even thought to call the police even though he’s sure that’s what his first instinct should have been. He watched Dexter meow cutely and curl his tail around Luke’s legs, which caused the blonde boy to smile fondly, and Calum suddenly wanted nothing more than to get to know the beautiful stranger who had apparently won over his kitten.

“I should um, probably leave and uh, head back to Mikey’s for real this time, I’m so sorry again for this.”

“You can sleep here tonight if you want, I can get you a pillow and blanket for the couch, it’s almost 4am and it’s kind of cold outside, besides you might wake up your friends if you went back now...” Calum knew he was rambling and he could feel himself blushing.

“Are you sure that’s okay?”

“Yeah, of course! I’ll set it up for you now.”

“Thank you!” Luke smiled, scooping up Dexter and laughing softly as the kitten immediately started purring.

Calum set the pillow and blankets down and handed Luke some sweatpants and a t-shirt to sleep in, and both boys said goodnight before heading in different directions to get some sleep. 

-

When Calum woke the next morning and walked into the lounge, he noticed that the blankets were folded on the couch and Luke was gone. He knew that it made sense for him to have gone home, but Calum was still disappointed that he wouldn’t get to spend more time with the boy. He was torn from his thoughts when he heard the back door slide open and he saw Luke walk in, dressed in his own clothes, and he tried and failed to keep the relieved smile from his face.

“Morning, I hope I didn’t wake you, I thought I had better call Mikey and let him know where I am.” Luke smiled as he closed the door, Dexter following close behind him.

“It’s fine, you didn’t, how are you feeling?”

“Better, thanks, but still really embarrassed about last night.” A faint blush settled across Luke’s cheeks, and Calum found it adorable.

“It’s okay, it’s kind of funny when you think about it, at least you didn’t turn out to be crazy or anything.” Calum laughed softly.

“Hey um, I was wondering if you might want to, um, get some breakfast with me? You don’t have to, it’s just you seem cool and you’re really cute and I thought it would be a nice way to say thank you and um, maybe get to know each other a bit?” Luke asked shyly.

“I’d love to, give me 10 minutes to get changed!” Calum smiled widely before heading to his room to get ready.

As Calum said goodbye to Dexter and walked out of his house with Luke by his side, he decided that he could definitely get used to this.


End file.
